1. Technical Field
The present application is related to a waste container that includes a device for securing a lid in a closed position on the waste container.
2. Related Art
Waste containers, even when they include a lid, are susceptible to having the lid dislodged during inclement weather, by animals seeking food, and during any number of other occurrences. Even lids that fit snugly over the upper end of waste containers may be dislodged by animals seeking food or during inclement weather.
The patent literature is replete with attempts to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,202 to Monyak et al. discloses a device for maintaining the lid of a waste container on the container. The device of Monyak is a strap having loops at each end for retaining a clamping device at each end. The clamping devices are used to attach the strap to the handle of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,501 to Deford discloses a strap having snaps at each end for forming loops, which can be attached to opposing handles of a waste container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,692 to Kronmiller discloses a strap having a ring attached to one end and a hook and loop type fastener at the opposing end. The strap is secured to one handle of a waste container by sliding the strap around the handle and threading the end with the hook and loop through the ring. The strap is then extended across the cover, threaded under the lid handle, through a second handle opposite the first, and is then folded back upon itself to engage the hook and the fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,395 to Probst discloses a waste container for use with an automated garbage truck which includes a weighted closure device.